Aprico
This page covers the Aprico forces, comprised of Aprico Military Units. Aprico Combatant Upon reaching 200 Notoriety, Aprico will send a Strike Squad after you, launching 3-6 Drop Pods to your position. Drop pods take 12 seconds to land, and the number of drop pods launched is dependent on your Notoriety. Aprico combatants have very high damage resistance and chase players down swiftly. Once the drop pods fall the about half height, the combatants disengage the doors on said drop pods and being firing upon the closest player, this will most likely be the notorious player, but could include some unlucky fellows as well. Aprico pursue the target player quickly, almost as fast as you walk, and their range is quite long, so running into an open area only makes it worse for you. Aprico combatants do fall back (occasionally) when on low health, but still continue to fire upon targets; a player can switch their target by engaging them at medium range. Aprico Sentry These Sentry units stand guard at the Military Outpost and fire upon any player with 150+ Notoriety. Any players that hold out a weapon or tool while inside the Military Outpost will receive a prompt to quickly disarm, or risk being placed at 155 Notoriety (if below that threshold), rendering them hostile to the Outpost and causing Aprico Sentries and Aprico Sentry Turrets to fire upon them. Swinging or firing a weapon will immediately place the player at 155 Notoriety. Damaging a sentry in any way will also place the player at 155 Notoriety. Aprico Sentries are very difficult to kill, but it is possible with enough gunfire. Sentries will stand completely still where they are stationed and will not seek cover, even when low health; this makes it extremely easy to continuously damage them. They have extremely high resistances, and due to the fact that many Sentries or Sentry Turrets will have a line on any players firing at them at any time, it is difficult to take one down. For the above reasons, melee is not an option, and will result in an ensured death. Sentries that are killed will respawn after 10 minutes, though, besides the miniscule amount of loot they drop, there is no reason to take them down as the Sentry Turrets are more than enough to keep Notorious players out. Aprico Sentries were added in the 7/15/18 update. Aprico Sentry Turret (unreleased) Aprico Sentry Turrets are invulnerable turrets that overlook areas of the Military Outpost. They are shorter ranged than Aprico Infantry Units such as the Sentry or the Combatant, but they fire at a much quicker rate (Similar to that of the Light Machine Gun) but deals only 7 damage with 5 bleed damage, making a single shot not too frightening. However, they will fire a volley of 12-15 bullets whenever they have sight of a Notorious player, which can be lethal at closer ranges. They do not need to reload, meaning that as long as the player is in the open, they will be suffering a constant assault by Turrets in range.